Please
by Jay wants a rubber duck
Summary: Just some of Draco's thoughts on the beginnings of his and Harrys' relationship. SLASH


This story is SLASH, if this offends you there is a nifty little back button, CLICK IT. =)

Disclamer: The characters in this story belong to that rich lady who thought them up on a train ride... Otherwise known as J.K. Rowling.

_**Please**_

By: Jay wants a Rubber Duck

_I found you sitting in the shadows, your head in your hands, and your heart on your sleeve. As you looked up you didn't recognize me, you were too far gone. Your eyes held too much pain._

_What did they do to you to make you hide this way, afraid to face the day? You used to be filled with joy and laughter, but here in the shadows your eyes let the tears fall. Who did this to you? Sucked the joy and fight from you… Please don't tell me it was me. I could not let myself be responsible for that pain. _

_You hold out your hand, I take it without thinking what it will mean, what they will say. None of it matters, only fighting your pain. Please let me help. _

_The words you spoke next I will never forget, "please help me, help me to love again, only you can help." How could I help? I am your enemy, you loathe me, just as I used to, but no longer do. The feelings have long since changed, how to make you see? All I know is that I have to try. Please let me try… please. _

That was how I found him in a nearly empty diner close to midnight. Don't ask me what I was doing in a muggle diner at that time; there are some things a Malfoy just doesn't tell. As I approached the back booth, my normal spot, I noticed he was there. No one had seen him this month; he had taken to disappearing every now and again each time without telling anyone. It killed me each time but I would never let him know that. Well, I didn't think I would. What I didn't expect was for him to let me see him cry, to hold out his hand for mine, to say those words. The next thing I knew I was sitting next to him, holding him in an embrace.

I held him close and let him cry. When he seemed to be out of tears I pulled him up, paid and we left.

"Can you come home with me?" I asked, I wouldn't push but it looked like he needed a friend, not that I actually was one. He nodded and let me apparate him away. On the couch he let me hold him again, in a dead voice he told me;

"It's all my fault that they're dead, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Fred, Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Collin, Denis, Severus, Lupin and Tonks… I let them all get killed. If I had just died or killed him sooner… Why couldn't I do it Draco? Why?" He started sobbing again.

"Harry, Harry you need to listen to me okay?" I waited until he looked up, "You are the bravest man I have ever met, and it was not your fault they all died. It was a war, people die in war. It is okay to grieve for them, but you need to realize all of those people loved you and would have wanted you to live a happy life. I know it will be hard but if you will let me I want to help, but if not, please let someone else."

"Why do you care? Why do you want to help?"

"I want to help you because I care about you. I have for a long time. Every time you disappear it breaks my heart. I don't know where you go, what you do, or when you will be back. I look for you every day. I want to help you. Please."

I saw more tears fall from his green eyes. That night he fell asleep in my arms for the first time. The next day I asked him to move in with me. I was surprised when he said yes and gave me a quick hug. When asked why he said that no one had ever wanted to live with him.

Slowly we developed a routine; he hasn't disappeared in over a year. I still remember the day he told me his feelings. He sat me down in the morning and fidgeted, "What's up?"

"Can I tell you everything?"

"Yes, of course." Then he told me everything about his life. That day we laughed, cried, and became angry, depressed and hopeful.

"Thank you."

I asked why he had told me. Then he turned to me again and said the four words that I will always remember. "Because I love you."

"I know, Harry, I know."We spend the rest of the night in my bed, not with the act of love, but embracing each other while we slowly drifted off to sleep but not before I whispered 'I love you too' in his ear.

We have been together from that day on. It has not always been easy; we have fought and had breakdowns. No one said it would be easy, but we never went to bed angry. It has been seven years. Tomorrow our first adopted child will be coming to live with us. I cannot wait for the rest of life. I now have the love of my life and am never letting him go. I love you Harry James Potter-Malfoy, now the world will know our story…

A/N Reviews equals happiness!


End file.
